Seven students, six animingi and one book PS
by La.Regina.Di.Morte
Summary: HIATUS (see profile) six animingi create a Dimention, that is the same with theirs untill 1977, there they jump in and read the Philosophers Stone together with Seven teens from that time frame in order to change a posible Future Posibly JP-LE though I suck at romance
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: NOT mine, except for the plot line and the Idea, the Book text I took from J

Disclaimer: NOT mine, except for the plot line and the Idea, the Book text I took from J.K.Rowling via Shadow Priestress's 'A serpent and The Philosophers Stone'

I took cannon characters and scrambled them like eggs; the only correct thing is the time line that I took from Harry Potter Lexicon, Pretty useful site.

Also, the Characters nicknames and their Animingus forms are MINE, although I don't ask anything from them (in terms of money)

pagebreak/

"Listen," came the over eager voice of his 'fiancé' Ginevra 'Firehair' Weasley, a red kneazle animingus "we only have to create a new dimension, duplicate this one until a certain time, place ourselves in it with a stack of books that go till your seventh year and seal it off"

"Yes but Ginny," Luna 'Silverhorn' Lovegood, an unicorn animingus, mused "if we do that we are trapped in that dimension and then we will duplicate ourselves, and attract Knurkop's"

"Indeed" Harry 'Nightshade' Potter, a Shadow Panther, agreed with Luna "Unless we show ourselves only to a select few, never mention our real names, and then continue living in our animingus forms"

"Hmmm" Luna mused, "that could work to distract the knurkop's" she said nodding

"But, who will we choose to show ourselves to?" Hermione 'witherwings' Granger, a Little Owl animingus, questioned the others in the room, the rest of the 'Farceurs' their little Marauder group.

Draco 'Asp' Malfoy, an Albino Python animingus spoke up, "How about tracing back to the year 1977, before Regulus joins the Dark Lord"

"Yea, that is a good Idea, but you don't recon magicing my parents and yours over?" Ron 'Ambereye' Weasley, a brown mouse animingus, questioned Draco

"No, I'm afraid not, we shall go with Regulus, Severus, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter" Draco Responded "hopefully we can get Regulus on the right track"

"If Ginny and Hermione collect the marauders, then Luna can bring Lily, Draco can bring Severus and I'll find Regulus" Harry said looking at the others

"Oy, mate, what about me?" Ron called out

"You'll keep the Room of requirements open of course" Hermione answered

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Draco asked, not entirely sure

"Of course, the Marauders Map!" Ginny called out "it will know exactly who we are, so the Marauders will also know who we are!"

"Why don't we just name each other?" Hermione said "In the Magical world a name is magical, bound with magic; it is easy enough to tie an other name to the Magic"

"You are right, Miss Witherwings" Draco said and took his wand "Hermone Jane Granger, I name thee Witherwings, Ginevra Molly Weasley I name thee Firehair, Luna Astra Lovegood I name thee Silverhorn, Harry James Potter I name thee Nightshade, Ronald Arthur Weasley I name thee Ambereye" although nothing Happened to them physically, mentally they called each other and themselves with their new name

Nightshade took out his wand and said "Draco Lucius Malfoy, Herby I name thee Asp"

"Luna, do you have the books?" Witherwings called out, receiving an affirmative "Harry, you can set the Dimension door to 1977 a week before Christmas"

"I can bring a note to Dumbledore, informing him of their absence" Ambereye piped up

"Why don't we ask for a timeless room" Asp countered on which Silverhorn agreed

"Done" Nightshade called out from the room next door, "we can go" he added as he walked into the room to collect the Farceurs map, it was like the Marauders map but it also had Hogsmeade and the chamber of secrets on it

They all set off to the other room going one by one through the portal, arriving on the seventh floor next to a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy.

Ambereye walked tree times past the wall opposite the tapestry thinking '_I need a timeless room for seven people and five animals to comfortably read together a book' _

A door appeared and they walked inside, there was a comfortable round room with cushions and comfortable chairs and several small round tables around the room.

All the Farceurs, changed into their animal form,.

Ambereye looked at the map one time before changing into his animingus form and settling down on one of the cushions, the others looked at him for a moment before leaving the room.

pagebreak/

Severus Snape was sitting in the common room, the only one also in the common room was Regulus, but he was busy reading something, while Severus was just looking at the fire.

A large Albino Python slithered into the Common room, Regulus was the first to notice it

"Severus" he said, softly, a quiver in his tone "There is… an… albino Python in our common room"

Severus snape looked around, seeing the Python calmly slithering towards him, He took out his wand and pointed it to the snake, a curse ready on his tongue to use when nesicerely.

"Come, My friend, come, your future awaits you Sseverusss Ssnape" both Regulus and Severus looked at each other, wide eyed

A growl came from near Regulus "Asp, where is your Sssslytherin ssside" the sharp voice had a mocking side

"Don't you dare to mock me! Nightshade" instead coming from the Albino Python it came from a young man around 19 or 20

"Awww, ickle Aspling is annoyed" 'Nightshade' said, turning into a young man that suspiciously looked like _Potter_ "Never mint, Hey, Regulus, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Pitty that your work had been lost after your unfortunate Death"

Regulus and Severus exchanged glances but didn't say anything

"Severus!" exclaimed 'Asp' who looked a lot like Lucius Malfoy in Severus opinion "My dear, dear, Severus, your death was completely uncalled for, you know, you died at the hands of He-who-must-be-Hyphened"

"Well… there is a way for you not to die that way, both of you actually, do you want to change the future?" 'Nightshade' said "Oh, I forgot, sorry, my name is Nightshade and that hair obsessed blond there is Asp"

"I am NOT hair obsessed" Asp called out "So, are you coming?"

Mutely the two nodded and followed the two, who had gone back into their animal forms, to the seventh floor corridor and thought a door opposite a tapestry of trolls dancing ballet.

pagebreak/

Meanwhile at the lake

Lily was walking near the lake, thinking of the Gryffindor gang when a beautiful unicorn galloped towards her from the Castle gates, as it reached her it turned into a 18 year old girl with grey dreamy eyes

"Hello, Miss Evans, I'm Silverhorn, together with my friends we are going to tell, no, let you read, the future that lies in front of you if you continue, your life would end on a Halloween night, do you wish to change it?"

Numbly Lily Evans nodded and followed the teenage girl back to the castle up to the seventh floor, where she changed back into a unicorn and thought a door opposite of a tapestry

pagebreak/

In the Gryffindor tower

A Little owl and a red kneazle looked at each other for a moment before they went over to the plotting group of four and stole each one a parchment making a break for the door as fast as they could, they ad taken care that they hadn't taken the marauders Map.

Before either of them could react they where out of sight

Remus frowned as he was looking at the marauders map "do you know anyone by the names 'firehair' and 'Witherwings'?" he asked his friends, all three of them looked at each other, shook their heads and ran after the two animals out of the common room.

Their case ended on the seventh floor, near a door where the two animals just had ran thought opposite a tapestry, the four teens looked at each other before entering thought the door, what greeted them inside where two slytherins and Lily Evans plus six animals, their notes where lying on a nearby table with a small weight holding them down.

"Snivelus" was the first thing James ground out

"Regulus?" was the first thing Sirius got out

"Our notes!" was the first thing Peter exclaimed

"Wait, what are we, and you, doing here?" was the first thing Remus Asked

"Good question" came his reply from a boy that had morphed from the shadow Panther, he looked remarkably like James with only the eyes as difference

"Severus, Regulus, Lily, Remus, Peter, James and Sirius, we, the Farceurs, have called you here, as you undoubtedly know, to give you a chance to alter your future, we have written seven books, one of which is this" he held up a book and put it on the nearby table "we will be around in our animal forms and in our human forms but will only answer questions after each chapter, any questions so far?"

"Won't we miss lessons and what is your name?" Lily asked frowning

"No you won't be missing any lessons for this is a timeless room, you will exit on the same time you entered this room, and my name is Nightshade" with that he transformed into his Shadow Panther form and settled down between Regulus and Remus.

The seven children settled down and the Little Owl transformed to a bushy haired 19 year old girl "I'm Witherwings, Firstly I wish to apologise to Remus, James, Sirius and Peter for stealing your Prank notes, secondly, you can not hold blame to people in this room for this can be your future and thus you haven't done anything of this yet, or will never" she sat down in a chair in her human form next to the unicorn who just looked dreamingly at all of them.

Witherwings picked up the book "who will read first?" she asked, everyone looked at each other for a moment before Regulus offered himself to read

**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone.** He read

"Interesting title, doesn't give the Philosophers stone immortality and makes normal Iron gold?" Remus piped up, receiving a glare from Regulus

"Indeed, Lupin, you are correct" Lily Evans replied, thinking

pagebreak/

I might not answer your Review Personally, if I don't then please do continue reading this fanfiction

Review! Please! That nice and tempting button below next to "submit Review" saying "go" even all you have is criticism I'll be happy to read it


	2. The Boy who Lived Part I

Disclaimer: NOT mine, except for the plot line and the Idea, the Book text I took from J

Disclaimer: NOT mine, except for the plot line and the Idea, the Book text I took from J.K.Rowling via Shadow Priestress's 'A serpent and The Philosophers Stone'

I took cannon characters and scrambled them like eggs; the only correct thing is the time line that I took from Harry Potter Lexicon, Pretty useful site.

Also, the Characters nicknames and their Animingus forms are MINE, although I don't ask anything from them (in terms of money)

AN: I will call them by their given name when the Animingi are in Human form and by their nickname when in animingi form

'Harry'- Nightshade

'Hermione' - Witherwings

'Ginny' - Firehair

'Ron'- Ambereye

'Luna'- Silverhorn

'Draco' - Asp

Thanks to Shadow Priesstes for reviewing, you made my day and gave be the will to continue the story.

R – S – L – R – J – P – S

Witherwings picked up the book "who will read first?" she asked, everyone looked at each other for a moment before Regulus offered himself to read

**Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone.** He read

"Interesting title, doesn't give the Philosophers stone immortality and makes normal Iron gold?" Remus piped up, receiving a glare from Regulus

"Indeed, Lupin, you are correct" Lily Evans replied, thinking

**Chapter one: The Boy Who Lived **

"What is so special about living? I mean, to receive such a title and all, plain ridiculous" Sirius said, looking slightly confused

"Well, maybe he survived something of what many people have died from" James said, reasoning more with himself than Sirius

"Whatever" came the response from Sirius who was rolling his eyes

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley**

Nightshade let out a low growl, receiving a glare from 'Hermione'

"That name sounds familiar" Lily said frowning slightly

"Can I continue?" Regulus said slightly annoyed

"Sorry" came the reply from Lily

**Of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thankyouverymuch.**

"Most likely something weird will happened to them" Peter said in a burst of inspiration that momentarily shocked Sirius into blissful silence

Regulus Continued reading again

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"They are just calling for it" Peter murmured "Murphy's law"

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"Drills?" Regulus, Sirius James and Peter asked in unison, giving each other weird looks afterwards

Lily and Severus sighted before Lily explained "A drill is a tool with a rotating head that can be used to make holes" to emphasise her point the room of requirement dropped a Drill amidst them

"Oh" Sirius said cleverly looking at the Drill

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache.**

"How… Fitting" Severus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm

Sirius paled "I… I… Agree" he gasped out, giving a look of horror to his best friend James "James, I just agreed with a Slytherin!"

"Moving on" Regulus said forcefully

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.**

Lily Gasped "That looks like my sister Petunia" something akin to a snort came from Silverhorn

**The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"_coughmomcough" _Sirius said with a glance as his brother

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

"That is the point of secrets" Remus said, chuckling slightly

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"what is wrong with the Potters? Even a BLACK married a Potter! We are Descended from Gryffindor! We..." before James could get onto a good rant about the Potters Regulus Forcefully continued.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years: in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish… **

"That is LOW" Lily and Remus said

"Erm, is unDursleyish even a word?" James piped up

"No, actually it isn't" Regulus said, looking up to James weirdly before quickly continuing

…**as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. **

A predatory grin spread across James face.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him.**

"Low" Peter said softly, although Remus still Heard him

**This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Hey!, How do they know how a child is when they have never seen or heard about it?" James asked no one in particular

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, **

"Didn't it start already?" Peter asked, slightly confused

"Not really, Peter, before it was some background information of the Dursley's" Remus answered him with a slight smile

**there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.**

"Does there have to be sign for mysterious things to Happen?" Sirius interrupted the story

"NO" Severus and Regulus replied forcefully

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

Lily wrinkled her nose "I hate gossipers"

A soft snort from 'Hermione' made it clear that she agreed

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Of course, they are busy Gossiping and choosing the most boring tie" Severus said rolling his eyes "Muggles" he added softly

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing cereal at the walls.**

"Gross" all seven students said

"Spoiled" Peter piped up

**"Little tyke,"**

Sirius started gagging

**chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar **

"YES" Sirius called out "Finally"

"Oh, shut up Black" Lily said, annoyed

**- a cat reading a map.**

"Uh, ok" a disappointed Sirius said "wait, WHAT, a CAT reading a MAP" he gaped turning to Remus

"most likely an animingus" he said looking at Firehair who transformed into human

"Not me" 'Ginny' said settling down next to Lily

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realise what he had seen -then he jerked his head around to look again.**

"Wow, he is really slow" Regulus commented

"He is making the Muggles look bad!" Lily cried out, slightly angry

**There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.**

"Long live MAGIC!" James and Sirius both said together

"my ears!" Remus warned them, making them both look sheepish

**What could he have been thinking of?**

"A lot of things, namely …" thought Sirius didn't get any further for someone had cast a silencing charm on him

**It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. **

"GO cat!" James cheered

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - No, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"Of course they can!" James said in a mater of fact tone "if they are an animingus" he added quickly

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town, he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"shee, can he think of something else" Peter said while undoing the silencing charm on Sirius

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

"The shortest attention span I have ever seen" Lily said as she stroked firehair who had transformed back again

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam,**

"I like Jam" Sirius piped in but was ignored

**he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"Yahoo" Sirius said again, but silenced as he saw three wands pointed at him

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes –**

"Hey that is new" Peter said with a small grin

**the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

"Muggles" Regulus, Sirius, Severus and James said, then looking at each other weirdly

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by.**

"I resent that" Severus huffed "people dressed in cloaks are not weirdoes"

**They were whispering excitedly together.**

"Without noticing the stares of others" Lily finished the sentence

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all;**

"why would they care if he was enraged or not?" James asked no one in particular

**why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald green cloak! **

"I love Emerald green…" James stared

"because it is the colour of Miss Evans eyes" finished Sirius and Remus together, making James blush

**The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something ... yes, that would be it.**

"Collecting?" Peter asked, confused

"Charity" Severus and Lily answered together

**The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.**

"Drills, Drills, Drills" James chanted not caring about the glares he received from Regulus and Severus

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.**

"See, that happens when you have a short attention span" Regulus said with a sharp glance at his brother Sirius who chose to ignore.

**He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though the people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

"Long Live OWL post!" Sirius cried out, but fell backwards when Nightshade jumped on him in.

"Nightshade, we are here to keep order in the room, not to start fights" 'Hermione' scolded lightly

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled a five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"He needs Help" Lily said with glaring at the book "Honestly"

**He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**

"What is so bad about that?" Sirius asked, confused

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's.**

"I see" He whispered stroking the Panther who was lying now next to him

**He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"Eavesdropper" Sirius and Peter said accusingly

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard -"**

"Yes, what did we do? Did we create an antidote to Lycanthropy" James said excitingly

**"- yes, their son, Harry ****–" **

"whoo" James cheered "My son is famous already" he said with happily

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

"Coward" the Marauders said in union

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. **

"Awwww" what a coward, doesn't dare to call Home" Sirius teased

**He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking...**

Peter Gaped "He can think?" he asked wide eyed

**No, he was being stupid. **

"At least he admits it" Lily said softly

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. **

"I must agree with that man, there is Beatrix Potter"

"You mean Great Aunt Beatrix?" James asked innocently

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

"Shee, what uncle doesn't know their nephew?" James asked slightly angered

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey.**

"NEVER would I name my son Harvey!" James said fuming

**Or Harold.**

"Or Harold for that matter" He added

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...**

"Yes, what sort of sister?" Lily asked, curious

**but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

"Are Wizards" Sirius finished

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"I feel Pity for whomever he walked straight into" Severus said

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

"He can Apologise" James said in mock horror

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice-**

"That reminds me of someone" Peter said thinking

**that made passers-by stare: **

"It is Rude to stare" Lily scolded

**"Don't be sorry my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like your self should be celebrating this happy, happy day!"**

There was a deep silence in the room

"Read that again, Brother dear" Sirius said softly, his face ashen

**"Don't be sorry my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like your self should be celebrating this happy, happy day!"**

"He's going to be gone" Peter whispered

"Good that I didn't Join yet" Regulus whispered, thought Remus still heard him but said nothing about it

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"It surprises me that the old man managed" Peter said, trying to lift the silence

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot.**

"And became a tree" Sirius added leaning backwards

**He had been hugged by a complete stranger.**

"So?" Remus asked the book

**He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was.**

"indeed, you have been called a Muggle!" Lily said with a grin

**He was rattled.**

"I take that as an offence!" Peter squeaked

**He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"What" The teens yelled, in astonishment

"No imagination" James mock fainted

"Merlin help us all" Sirius followed James

**As he pulled into the driveway at number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.**

"GO cat" James and Sirius yelled, sitting upright again

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

Lily and Remus exchanged glances

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"If I'm correct then that wont work" Lily said

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"See" Lily said "It is NOT a cat"

Remus nodded in agreement

**Was this normal cat behaviour, **

"Nope" Remus said smiling

**Mr. Dursley wondered? Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"Coward" the Marauders said in union

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word (Shan't).**

"A miracle Severus said with no small amount of sarcasm

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. **

"But failed horribly" James added

**When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

_**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The news reader allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**_

"Bad one" James said shaking his head

_**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain that I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!**_

"the ministry is not going to like it" Lily said sighting

_**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early. It's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**_

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair.**

"Yea, Freeze" Sirius said gleefully

Remus just shook his head

**Shooting stars all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"And amusedly he links it to us" James said sighting

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Err - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

"WHAT" Lily exclaimed "No, no, please NO, I'm NOT going to marry that IDIOT"

Severus had gone pale and James had a victorious smile

**As he expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"I HATE You, 'Tuny" Lily said, fuming

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... her lot." **

"Her lot? _Her lot_? What do you mean MY lot" Lily fumed

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'.**

"Do it, do it" James and Sirius chanted

**He decided he didn't dare.**

"Coward" Peter whispered

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"What we didn't" Regulus said smirking

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

"A true Coward" Severus said glancing at the Marauders

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.  
Was he imagining things?**

"Didn't you disapprove of imagination?" Lily said with an air of superiority

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters?**

"Why would it? We would never create a world wide prank" James said solemn

**If it did ... if it got out that they were related to a pair of – **

"A pair of what? Wizards?" James said challengingly

**well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"Thinking must hurt, if you couldn't bear it" Peter said chuckling

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind.**

"Must have been hard work" Regulus commented

**His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind ... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them ...  
How very wrong he was****.**

"Ha, serves them right" James said, smirking

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when the two owls swooped overhead****.**

"Any questions so far" 'Hermione' asked, the seven teens looked up, only to see six other teens sitting in the room

"Let us introduce ourselves properly" the 19 year old boy with messy black hair and green eyes said "I'm Harry in Human form and Nightshade in animingus form"

A dreamy looking 18 year old girl with radish earrings spoke up next "I'm Luna in human form and Silverhorn in animinus form

A bushy haired 19 year old girl spoke up "I'm Hermione in human form and Witherwings in animinus form

A blond haired 19 year old mini Lucius spoke up "I'm Draco in Human form and Asp in animingus form

An 18 year old girl with freckles and red hair spoke up "I'm Ginny in Human form and firehair in animingus form"

Lastly a 19 year old freckled boy with the same red hair spoke up "I'm Ron in Human form and Ambereye in animingus form"

"in what time is the book?" Lily asked, curious

"Currently it is in the year that I, Hermione, Draco and Ron where born" Harry answered

"Why is the title Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone?" Regulus asked

"Because he had the most adventures of course" Draco answered

"Who will finish the chapter?" Luna asked dreamily

"I will" Remus said taking the book from Regulus

R – S – L – R – J – P – S

I might not answer your Review Personally, if I don't then it doesn't mean I don't read them

Review! Please! That nice and tempting button below next to "submit Review" saying "go" even all you have is criticism I'll be happy to read it


	3. The Boy Who Lived Part II

Disclaimer: NOT mine, except for the plot line and the Idea, the Book text I took from J

Disclaimer: NOT mine, except for the plot line and the Idea, the Book text I took from J.K.Rowling via Shadow Priestress's 'A serpent and The Philosophers Stone'

I took cannon characters and scrambled them like eggs; the only correct thing is the time line that I took from Harry Potter Lexicon, Pretty useful site.

Also, the Characters nicknames and their Animingus forms are MINE, although I don't ask anything from them (in terms of money)

AN: I will call them by their given name when the Animingi are in Human form and by their nickname when in Animingi form

'Harry'- Nightshade

'Hermione' - Witherwings

'Ginny' - Firehair

'Ron'- Ambereye

'Luna'- Silverhorn

'Draco' - Asp

Saffygirl for reviewing, Most certainly I will write more chapters!

Shadow Priesstes, I write to please and I'm pleased to write

Piscesfairy, I'm glad you like it.

R – S – L – R – J – P – S

Remus cleared his throat and began to read

**In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Yay cat" James cheered

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

"Apparition" Regulus said, smiling.

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"Someone is angry" Sirius said, laughing softly

**Nothing like this man had been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**

"Dumbledore" Peter said

"What is he doing here?" Lily asked, frowning again

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Told ya" Peter said, triumphantly

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something.**

"A lemon drop maybe?" James asked

**But he did seem to realise he was being watched,**

"Of course, he realises almost everything!" Sirius said smirking

**because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him.**

"To him nearly everything is amusing" Severus grumbled

**He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Hey, isn't he all knowing?" Peter asked, confused

"Apparently not" Remus answered

**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket.**

"Good for him" Sirius said grinning

**It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. **

"A what?" James asked

In reply the Room of Requirement dropped a cigarette lighter in frond of James

"OH" Sirius and James said together

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it.**

James did the same

**The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop**

Out of the cigarette lighter came a small fire, James nearly dropped it out of shock

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness.**

"Wow, that is a cool thing Dumbledore has there" Sirius said

**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, **

"Why not Deluminator?" James asked, "I would call it that instead of Put-outer"

**Until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him.**

"Yay, cat"

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even the beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement.**

"The wonders of Magic" Sirius cried out

"The skill of Dumbledore" James said

"and the darkness of night" they said together, highfiving

**Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.**

"Why would he do that?" Peter questioned, but was not replied to

**He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.  
"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Yay, ca… McGonagall!" James cheered "Told ya"

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone.**

"Huh?" said Peter intelligently

Severus just rolled his eyes

**Instead he was smiling at a rather severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. **

"Again, Emerald, thought she is the head of Gryffindor" Sirius said poking his friend

"I love emerald green, Siri, and you know that" James replied cheekily

**She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"How can one look distinctly ruffled?" questioned Peter, with a confused expression

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"Yes, how did you know that?" challenged James

"Potter, you are challenging a BOOK" Lily scolded glairing at James

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"See!" Remus said "only McGonagall can sit so stiffly"

**"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"All DAY" Sirius gasped "No lunch? Dinner? Tea-time? Breaks? No nothing?!" he mock fainted

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

"Party!" James and Sirius squealed earning four glares and several snorts

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"How does one sniff angrily?" Peter asked curiously

"No Idea" Remus answered earning himself three incredulous looks "What, even I don't know everything" he defended himself

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right," she said impatiently. **

"Always the impatient one" Draco said, when he was back in his human form

"Indeed" Luna agreed sitting cross legged on a orange pillow

**"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars ... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Huh…Who?" Peter asked in his normal intelligent way

The other merely shrugged

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Eleven Years" James said faintly

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named started his reign in 1970, so in this future he stops in 1981" Regulus said thinking

"I wonder why" Severus said, thinking

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes swapping rumours."**

"Didn't know that that was forbidden under the secrecy law" Peter said, thought no one paid him any attention.

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

None of the Seven teens said anything

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**

"A what?" Regulus asked

**"A what?"**

Sirius just grinned

**"****A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"There you go, Regulus, dear brother of mine, the book answered your question" Sirius said, grinning like a loon

Regulus just glared at him

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons.**

"Because it isn't" Lily said, forcefully calm.

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like your self can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort".**

The teens shuddered at the mention of Voldemort

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was un-sticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice.**

"He never _seems_ to notice it" James said "but actually he _does_ notice"

**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort' s name."**

"But HE almost an equal to Voldemort" James and Regulus said together and then looking weirdly to each other

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the one You-Know - oh, all right, Voldemort -was frightened of"**

"See" James said "I was, once more, correct"

There came a snort from Luna who was spelling her pillow deep red

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"But he is too noble to use them" Severus pointed out

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

James and Sirius laughed out loud at that

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"That is something we could have done without" Lily comented

The others heartily agreed

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore**

"Yauch" James and Sirius said in unison

**And said, "The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

The Marauders shuddered "I know that look" Sirius whispered "damn scary she is when she does that"

"Yea, almost made me regret a prank that I was planning to play on her" James agreed

**It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

"That is typically him" Remus sighted

**"What they're saying," **

"Yes, they where saying" Sirius interrupted

"Shut UP" to Sirius surprise this came from Peter.

**she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow.**

"My ancestral Home" James whispered softly

**He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter**

"WHAT, I'm going to marry an IDIOT, Heavens Forbid" Lily said, a bit angry.

"not you also" Peter moaned "I want to know what happens!"

**are - are - that they're - dead.**

A deathly silence settled over everyone, all eyes turned to James and Lily who where looking extremely white.

"no, no, no, no, no" James was whispering, a soft hand settled on his sholder, looking around he saw that it was Harry

"Hush, If you know it, you can prevent it" he whispered softly in James ear

Ginny was comforting Lily.

"Continue Reading Remus" Hermione called out.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... Oh, Albus ..."**

"She actually cares about you, James" Sirius said, patting his friend on his shoulder

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know ... I know ..." he said heavily.**

"And so does Dumbledore" He added with a smile

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry."**

"No, not Harry, not my son also" Lily said, her motherly streak showing thought

**"But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

There was a silence once more.

"WHAT" Regulus burst out "This is going to far, killing innocent children" he fumed

"He didn't" Peter protested silently, only to be ignored by the others who where looking at Regulus weirdly.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.  
"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ...of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"Yes, how did my son survive" James said, eager to know the truth

**"we can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"Aww" James pouted at the complete lack of information

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"Go Hagrid" Sirius said, grinning

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

"GO on, tell her" James encouraged the book while the other rolled their eyes at his antics

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle.**

"With THEM?" Lily burst out

"Where am I in this story?" Sirius called our indignantly

**They're the only family he has left now."**

"No, no, no, no, no" Lily cried, "You can't do that, you just can't"

A soft hand landed on her shoulder, looking around she noticed that it was Luna

**You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't."**

"See, McGonagall agrees with you, Lily" Luna said soothingly she exchanged a worried glance with Harry

**I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. **

"Spoiled Brat" James muttered

**Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"Either he will be spoiled rotten or completely forgotten" James mused, looking at Lily

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter? Do you honestly think that you can explain everything in a letter?" Regulus asked the book, looking incredulous.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly,**

Sirius suppressed a snort

**sitting back down on the wall. "Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him!**

"Good grief, Regulus, are you a seer?" Sirius joked Regulus just glared back

**He'll be famous **

"Yay" James Cheered

**- a legend **

"Houray" Sirius said, clapping James on his back

**- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future **

"Great" Peter said, grinning

**- There will be books written about Harry **

"Like this one" Remus said, with a knowing smile

**- every child in our world will know his name!"**

"So?" the Marauders said at once

"Well" Regulus stared "It might get to his head?" he said softly

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore,**

"Oh, dear" Lily said "I have a feeling of impending doom"

"You have?" James asked, eyebrows raised

**looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head.**

"Ah, I see" James said glumly

**Famous before he can walk and talk!**

"You have a point" He added

**Famous for something he won't even remember!**

"And that is also correct" James whispered

**Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"NO, with that I disagree, Then it will go to his head because he isn't used to it, if he grows up knowing these things with people who won't treat him like a celebrity then it won't go to his head" Remus said, smiling at James, who smiled also

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course.**

"WHAT" the four marauders yelled, "she backed off" James mouth was hanging open

"Flies, Potter, Flies" Lily said to him smirking

**But how is the boy getting here Dumbledore?"**

**She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"Better not" Lily warned the book

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

"Yay, Hagrid" Sirius and Peter cheered

**You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"Actually, not really, but it is not my decision" Regulus said

"Yes, he does tend to be forgetful" Severus agreed

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"I don't" James, Remus, Regulus, Lily and Severus said

"But I do trust him with the lives of animals" James said smirking

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

"Yes, what was that?" Peter asked cleverly, receiving five glares and one sympathetic look from Sirius.

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"I want one" Sirius said, in a good imitation of a spoiled child

"Why would you, Brother dear" Regulus asked

"To annoy mum of course" Sirius said, smiling like a kid who had just gotten a bar of chocolate

**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it.**

"Hagrid" The four marauders called out, bouncing up and down

**He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. **

"Half giant" Remus said, knowingly

"How do you know that?" Severus asked

"Asked him" came the easy reply, followed with a shrug

**He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Harry" Lily breathed

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"**

"Yes, where did you get it?" Sirius asked, bouncing up and down

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," **

"Aww" Sirius said, deflated "I want some chocolate, Moony"

"Oh, no, you don't, the chocolate is MINE" Remus said viciously, protecting a bar of chocolate behind the book

**said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me."**

"Whoooo" Sirius said "I get a flying motorbike!" he did a small victory dance thought the room before being pulled down by Harry who kept a firm hand on his left shoulder.

**I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

"Lets hope not" Lily said, glaring at the book

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed**

"No, not my ancestral home, it belonged to Coderic Gryffindor Himself" James said, in near tears

**but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."**

"how cute!" Lily said

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"Halt the story" Regulus suddenly called out and looked to Harry "You have exactly the same scar on your forehead, how come?"

Harry sighed "We told you that we where from the future, Well, I'm a Potter, Harry James Potter is my original name, James, Lily, I am your son"

There was a collective gasp from the seven students

"You are our son?" Lily breathed, "I'm seeing my son, who is older than me from the future, wow"

"Wow indeed" Harry said dryly

James didn't say anything but simply hugged him, tight

"James can't breathe" Harry chocked out

"Not dad?" James said with a pout

"Nope, not dad, because in this universe I haven't been born yet, or might never and I am two years older than you"

"I don't have to marry Potter?" Lily asked, sounding slightly relieved

"no, that is entirely your decision" Luna said smiling

James looked sad at this prospect

Remus continued reading again

**"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar for ever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

"Directly to the point" Peter said, grinning

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

"No, Professor, Stop him" James said, looking angry

**"Could I - could I say goodbye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid.**

"Sweet" Lily comented

**He bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.**

"Awww" Lily said, smiling

"Ewww" came from Sirius and James

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Hey, I resent that" Sirius said

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

"Indeed, so sad" Remus said, smiling sadly

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," **

"Yep, definitely McGonagall" Sirius grinned

**Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out…**

"It seems that Dumbledore also doesn't like to leave young Harry there" Severus said to his own surprise

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"Nice and brisk, McGonagall is brushing off on him" Regulus said

**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

"Whee, I'm getting my bike back so that I can save young Harry from his relatives!" Sirius said

"Ok, who gave Sirius a bar of chocolate" Remus finally said, looking all around the room

James and Peter exchanged a look that was not missed by Remus, Soon they both sported green hair and black nails

"That should teach you" Remus huffed

"But Remmy, that is just plain Evil" James whined

"Do you want some cheese with that wine, James?" Remus asked innocently

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply****.**

"Poor McGee" Sirius said Grinning

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street.**

"Why doesn't she apparate?" Regulus asked the room, receiving no reply

**He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.  
"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

"no, come back and take Harry with you" Lily said, fuming softly

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley ...He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

The Marauders did the same, although holding imaginary glasses up

"Who will be reading next?" Remus asked looking around

Without announcement a house elf popped in "Do the young sirs and miss want anything to drink?" it asked

"Isn't this a timeless room?" Lily asked

"Yes, it is, but Dobby here knows how to manipulate time" Harry said pleasantly

R – S – L – R – J – P – S

I might not answer your Review Personally, if I don't then it doesn't mean that I don't read them

Review! Please! That nice and tempting button below next to "submit Review" saying "go" even all you have is criticism I'll be happy to read it


	4. Vanishing Glass

Disclaimer: NOT mine, except for the plot line and the Idea, the Book text I took from J. via Shadow Priestress's 'A serpent and The Philosophers Stone'

I took cannon characters and scrambled them like eggs; the only correct thing is the time line that I took from Harry Potter Lexicon, Pretty useful site.

Also, the Characters nicknames and their Animingus forms are MINE, although I don't ask anything from them (in terms of money)

AN: I will call them by their given name when the Animingi are in Human form and by their nickname when in animingi form

'Harry'- Nightshade

'Hermione' - Witherwings

'Ginny' - Firehair

'Ron'- Ambereye

'Luna'- Silverhorn

'Draco' - Asp

R – S – L – R – J – P – S

"What can I get you sirs?" Dobby asked again, a little more pressing this time

"Just bring some Pumpkin juice, Orange Juice, Hot chocolate and Nettle tea" Harry said, smiling pleasantly at the House elf

"Awww, I hoped you had forgotten it and got me some Butter bear" Draco suddenly complained, pouting.

"Only 27 – 5 day's left, dear aspling" Harry said mockingly sweet

There was a loud pop as Dobby returned with the drinks "Asp is banned once more?" he asked in a squeaky like voice

"Thank you Dobby" came the dreamy voice of Luna before any one could answer Dobby's question "you brought me Nettle Tea" Happily she took a cup and sat down on the currently yellow pillow

"Dobby, could you bring some snacks? Or sweets" Sirius suddenly called out, halfway though a goblet of Pumpkin Juice

"Dobby could do that" the little elf said with a grin popping away

"Who shall read?" Regulus piped up looking around

"I will" Luna answered smiling, ignoring the glare from Witherwings

There was a pop and Dobby appeared with a basket full of fruits popping away immediately.

Luna cleared her throat, interrupting the incredulous looks Sirius and James where sending each other and the fruit

**CHAPTER TWO  
THE VANISHING GLASS**

"Oh dear" Harry said "Who wrote that book?"

"J.K. Rowling of course" Luna replied "Why?"

"Oh, never mind" Harry waved a dismissive hand

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursley's had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"What a surprise" lily said, sarcastically rolling her eyes

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens**

Sirius and James gagged

**And lit up the brass number four**

And gagged again

**On the Dursley's' front door;**

This time Peter gagged

**It crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.**

Remus smirked while Peter gagged again, ending up coughing

**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. **

Both Lily and Regulus took a piece of fruit while Peter took a glass of Pumpkin Juice

**Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bobble hats**

Peter chocked on the Pumpkin Juice while Sirius laughed

**- But Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,**

"That is a relief" Sirius said with a smile, earning himself an incredulous look from James

"If he wouldn't be as spoiled as then" Siruis quickly added

**And now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father,**

"A what?" Regulus, Peter, James and Sirius said together, turning to Lily, Severus and Remus who all looked at the book agape

"Games" Lily finally managed out "that is... wow" she added wide eyed

The four purebloods gave up on the answer and turned back to Luna who was waiting patiently

**Being hugged and kissed by his mother.**

The marauders collectively gagged

**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"Don't they DARE" Lily suddenly shouted, blushing as everyone, including the six animingi, turned to look at her

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake, and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.**

"Unfortunately" Harry muttered, transforming instantly and covering his had with his paws though it was still heard by those within earshot, mainly Severus and Remus.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

"What did you do to earn such a wake up call" James asked turning to Nightshade who smoothly transformed back into Harry

"Oh, nothing" Harry answered pleasantly "It hasn't Happened in this universe anyway" He added smiling sweetly

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

"What a Lovely wake up call" Lily said, rolling her eyes

"You put up with that for, heaven knows how long, how did you manage, Mr. Night" Ginny said, looking at Harry who was sitting next to James and Remus

**  
"Up!" she screeched.**

Luna earned herself a chuckle and 12 glares

"Almost, here let me show you" Harry said, he pointed his nose into the air, wrinkled his nose as if he had smelt something terrible and screeched in a perfect imitation of Petunia "Up! Are you up yet Boy, Everything needs to be perfect today"

The others in the room looked wide eyed to Harry

"Sounds like mother when Siri did something" Regulus whispered, though it was clearly heard by all

Luna cleared her throat and continued reading

**Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"Well Duh" Harry said rolling his eyes

**His aunt was back outside the door.  
"Are you up yet?" she demanded.  
"Nearly," said Harry.**

"Such a witty response" Ginny suddenly exclaimed sarcastically "I KNEW you got your witty responses from a young age"

Harry snorted motioning for Luna to continue reading

**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"That is the worst day they could have started at." Harry said with a groan and transformed into Nightshade instantly.

"That is why they start there" Draco retorted smiling smugly at the Animingus.

**Harry groaned.  
"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.  
"Nothing, nothing ..."  
Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

There fell a deathly silence upon the room, all eyes turned to the Animingus

"WHAT!" Lily was the first to recover.

"You slept in a cupboard?" James burst out.

"And you never actually told us" Luna, Draco, Ginny and Hermione said in shock.

"You where not making it up" Ron said, mouth agape.

The Animingus let out a low growl.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

James whistled "sounds expensive" he commented

Sirius was playing with an apple "Can I have chocolate?"

"NO" Peter and Remus said together narrowing their eyes at Sirius

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, **

"And still is" Harry commented

**as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

Severus paled slightly, not going unnoticed by Harry Regulus

**Dudley's favourite punch-bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"And then I find out that it is a Magical Block causing it" Harry whispered, only to be heard by Regulus who looked at him wide eyed, though he kept silent

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright-green eyes.**

"Harry, you just sound so adorable." Hermione exclaimed.

"Get off it," Ron said, "He sounds like a short squirt to me."

**He wore round glasses held together by a lot of Sellotape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

"Stupid pig!" James said.

**The only thing Harry liked about his appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his aunt was how he had got it.  
"In the car crash when your parents died,"**

"You liked your scar?" Luna asked surprised while Harry just shrugged.

"Lily and I DID NOT DIE IN A CAR CRASH!" the whole group jumped at James outburst, "I mean will not" he added softly, blushing.

**She had said. "And don't ask questions."**

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursley's.  
Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

"Slave labour!" muttered Severus angrily.

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"It just grows this way." Harry and James said trying to make their hair lie flat.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

James smiled proudly

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not muck neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

James and Sirius gagged

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"Good one" James said "for a starter" Sirius added

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley meanwhile was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six,"**

Draco and Regulus gasped.

James was just looking wide eyed "Not ever I get so many, the record was thirty because there where many smaller ones and individually packed chocolate frogs"

**he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

"He still refers to his parents as Mummy and Daddy?" Lily asked incredulously.

"I stopped that when I was six!" Peter said, looking genuinely surprised

**"All right then, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

"Who in the world gets thirty-seven presents?" demanded James

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Clever" Severus remarked

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another **_**two**_** presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? **_**Two**_** more presents. Is that all right?"**

"They are spoiling him rotten" Peter said looking dejectedly at the book

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work.**

"It probably was." Lily said gleefully.

**Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty ..."**

"Unbelievable!" said Regulus. "He can't even add two to thirty-seven! I could do that when I was six-and-a-half!"

**"Thirty nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair**.

**At that moment the telephone rang**

"Telephone?" the purebloods asked.

"It's a device Muggles use to talk to each other with, Like Floo but then without the fireplace" Harry said calmly, smiling.

**and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games and a video recorder. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried.**

"how does she manage?" Peter asked in his own clever way

"Like this" Harry said, making an angry and worried face, causing Hermione to laugh

**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"HE has a name, a very nice one at that" Lily said, frowning at the book

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend to, adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away.**

"Useful to know" Remus said sarcastically, surprising Peter

**Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"Ugh," shuddered Sirius, "I hate cabbage."

"Me to" Peter agreed nodding furiously

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.**

"I wish I had" Harry said with a predatory grin much like his Animingus form

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, My Paws and Tufty again.**

"That reminds me of Mrs Norris" Harry said causing the four marauders to shudder

"Hey, I like her" Luna defended the absent cat, Harry also nodded

"She kept me out of most trouble last year" Harry said with a proud smile, earning himself several incredulous looks

Luna continued

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the boy."**

**The Dursley's often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

"She is still friends with _Her_" Lily asked surprised "Last time she was ranting about how unfair and indecent she is"

**"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer.)**

"Nice try" Remus commented "But likely it won't work"

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"See?" Remus said, smiling.

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"Could, no, Should have done that" Harry mused

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car ..."**

**"That car's new; he's not sitting in it alone ..."**

**Dudley began to cry loudly.**

"What a baby," Severus smirked.

**In fact he wasn't really crying, it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"Brat!" Lily said glaring at the book.

**"Dinky Duddydums,**

All the teens burst out laughing at this.

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"Urgh," Regulus said with a scowl of distaste.

**"I ... don't ... want ... him ... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, Good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother.**

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

"I take offence at that" Peter and Ron called out

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.**

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"So it's only cool to cry in front of Mummy!" exclaimed James.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursley's' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

"No! Anything but the zoo!" Harry exclaimed.

"What happens at the Zoo?" Severus and James asked, Harry just waved the question away, transforming into Nightshade.

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's. I'm warning you now, boy -**

"HIS NAME HIS HARRY - YOU IDIOT!" bellowed Lily, glaring at the book.

"I hate to be the one telling you this, Miss Lilly, but this is a book and it hasn't yet happened" Luna said genteelly, and with complete clarity, surprising nearly everyone

**Any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly ..."**

"He's not going to believe you Harry." Severus said with a scowl.

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No ever did.  
The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursley's he didn't make them happen.**

"It's because you're a wizard," Regulus said smugly.

"I didn't know that then though." Harry answered back.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe, which she left 'to hide that horrible scar'.**

"You must have looked like such a moron." Regulus commented.

**Dudley laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and his Sellotaped glasses. Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

"Yay!" cheered Peter. "Your hair grew back!"

"Hah! You can't beat a wizard, Dursley's!" added Lily.

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this,**

"You did eat while you were in there didn't you?" Luna asked softly.

"Yeah, a few meals, I think."

**even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry.**

"That jumper sounds absolutely vile, I'm quite glad you got rid of it." Regulus said with a superior expression.

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

Lily and James let out a small breath of air.

**On the other hand, he'd got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.**

"Harry? The school kitchens?" Lily said slightly outraged while James and Sirius cheered.

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual**

**When, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

"Bloody hell Harry, are you ever uninteresting," Peter asked.

Harry shrugged and gave a humourless smile.

**The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank and Harry were just a few of his favourite subjects. **

"Likes to complain doesn't he?" Remus commented.

**This morning, it was motorbikes. "... Roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorbike overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorbike," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beetroot with a moustache, "MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!"**

"Yes, they do!" Sirus said ."I'll have one"

"It was probably a memory, I've read about people being able to remember things in their dreams from when they were babies, it's because-" Hermione trailed off as she saw that no one was listening.

**Dudley and Piers snickered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. **"**It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursley's hated more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even in a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"I would have done something, just to annoy them." James said smugly

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with people. The Dursley's bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then,**

"They better have gotten you one Harry," Lily said reaching down to finger her wand.

**because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice lolly.**

"Well, at least they bought you something," said Peter, trying to clear up the tense air.

**It wasn't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

The teens burst out laughing at this while the animingi where trying to hold off their own smirk.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursley's**

"Smart move, Harry," said Severus.

**so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting him.**

**They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Bugger," Harry whispered.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house.**

**It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.**

"I don't like the sound of this," squeaked Lily.

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place.**

**It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car, and crushed it into a dustbin -**

"It'd be funny of Harry set the snake loose and it actually did crush Dursley's car," commented Sirius with a wistful look on his face.

**But at the moment it didn't look in the mood.**

"Awwww!" whined Sirus.

"Stop that!" snapped Remus. "do you want to know how it ends or not?"

**In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils**.

"Snakes are quite beautiful aren't they?" Regulus said to Severus, who mutely nodded

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered**

**Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard for a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up - at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"Yeah, when you haven't been locked in, Harry!" muttered James.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were level with Harry's.  
It winked.**

Harry banged his head on the wall for extra emphasis.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."**

"I know you said that you first found out you were a Parselmouth when you talked to a Boa Constrictor, but I didn't think you meant it literally." Ron said turning slightly pale.

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

"Only I would think it as normal" Harry said, sighting

**The snake nodded vigorously.  
"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.  
Boa Constrictor, Brazil.  
"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

"Wicked," Sirius murmured leaning in forward in his seat eager to hear what had happened to the tub of lard and the rat.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"WOW!" Sirus gasped grinning at his best friend who grinned back

"It's really a master stroke" James comented

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor - people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, " Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo."**

"Weren't you a little concerned that a snake had just spoken to you?" Regulus asked with a frown.

"I was too busy laughing at my cousin." Harry answered with a shrug

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as ­**

**Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg,**

"Wish it had done so!" the Marauders said wistfully.

**While Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"And the same to you!" Remus added

**But, worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"YOU IDIOT! NOW HARRY'S IN TROUBLE! YOU GIT!" bellowed Sirius.

"NEVER TELL, rule number 4b under section 1a" Remus and James said together

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals,"**

"No meals! For how long?" asked Lily, concerned.

**before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursley's were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking in to the kitchen for some food. He'd lived with the Dursley's almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died.**

**Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

"Avada Kedavra, the Killing curse," said Severus breathlessly.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where the green light came from.**

**He couldn't remember his parents at all.**

Ron and Hermione each put a calming hand on James and Lilys shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze in comfort.

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursley's were his only family.**

"If you can call them family" Sirius muttered gaping as Severus agreed with him

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too.**

"Wizards!" exclaimed Peter with a large smile.

**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking woman dressed in all green has waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple cloak had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day then walked away without another word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That is the end, who would like to read next?" Luna asked putting down the book.

"Oh I will," James said smiling.

R – S – L – R – J – P – S

I might not answer your Review Personally, if I don't then it doesn't mean I don't read them.

Review! Please! That nice and tempting button below next to "submit Review" saying "go" even all you have is criticism I'll be happy to read it


End file.
